In the recent years, so-called Ambilight TVs have been introduced to the market. Such TVs include light sources arranged at the periphery of the TVs, which emit an ambience light onto the wall behind the TVs such that the emitted light matches the video being shown. The effect is larger virtual screen and a better viewing experience. This better viewing experience is however somewhat limited to the colors of the wall. For a white wall the viewing experience is typically maximized, whereas for a colored wall the viewing experience will not be the same.